


Brother's Wingman

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brothers, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Zervis, In Which Zeref Embarasses the Hell out of Natsu, Modern AU, Romance, Valentine's Event, coffee shop AU, tumblr event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: Written for the Valentine's Event Hosted by "For the Love of Fandom Events" tumblr!  Prompt: Coffee Shop Au. Natsu and Zeref often make time to visit and spend time with the other during their free time, but their recent meet up has the elder Dragneel wondering if Natsu has something to hide, especially when he can't stop staring at the Blonde Barista working behind the counter.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Brother's Wingman

It was their fourth time visiting that week and Zeref Dragneel began to wonder if his little brother had some ulterior motive. Months ago Natsu mentioned a Coffee Shop that was ‘super cool,’ but he had elected to ignore the claims. His younger brother didn’t even like Coffee, so why go to one? The question went unanswered, followed only by Natsu’s random outbursts towards the delicious concoctions of such a place, over and over again until he’d finally relented. Agreeing to come with was an impulsive choice. 

One that was finally giving him all the answers that he needed. Though they raised more questions. 

“Usually you drag me to more….,” Examining the cup of his recent black coffee, Zeref considered the apt use of words to use, “Rambunctious locations when I visit.”

“What d’ya mean?” Natsu said, voice muffled by a half-eaten scone. He didn’t fit the image of a person that came to Coffee shops- or so Zeref though. Then again, the times had been changing and perhaps dyed, bright pink hair and studded earrings, coupled with holy jeans as the new ‘in’ for caffeine imbibing. He clearly couldn’t claim himself an expert by any means. 

In fact, Zeref had to admit if only to himself, he preferred tea. Raising a brow, he examined the small shop, not for the first time taking in the bitter aroma of burnt beans and caffeine. It was a quaint place at the corner of a small plaza- not a big name Cafe, but it never had an empty lobby. Either the coming Holiday was the cause or the heated bean drinks truly deserved the consumption. It wasn’t such a bad place, all things considered. 

Just, absolutely out of character for his boisterous brother. “Indoor Skydiving, laser tag, ziplining, repelling,” He ticked the activities off like a memorized checklist, setting his cup down to free his hands. Leaning across the table, he continued his assessment while deftly picking scone crumbs off the table and back onto Natsu’s place, “bungee jumping, mixed martial arts, the gym. These are all places you have taken me in attempt to spend quality time together. These are the places you find…. Fun.”

“Hey, hey,” Natsu swallowed, lips thinning to a frown, “I saw you smile, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it Don’t forget the times I let you pick the place and you chose to stay at home and read or take me to a library! Who does that?”

“Would you prefer the zoo?” Zeref said dryly. 

“Heck yeah, I would. Animals are awesome!”

Alas, something they had in common. Unfortunately, it was a topic far removed from the point Zeref wanted to make. “I’ll consider that next time,” He conceded, tearing his gaze away from Natsu to sweep the room again, “It doesn’t change my point that this is out of character for you. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“....” Natsu’s responding silence spoke as loud as any denial would. Zeref was onto something. He cleared his throat, looking towards his empty plate in hopes of a distraction, but chose to down the strawberry cream slush he’d been ignoring until then. Grimacing from the cold, Natsu grasped his head and whined pitifully, “- brain freeze!”

Zeref’s only retort was to tap the table and shrug, “If you don’t tell me why you insisted on taking me here, I’ll have to start theorizing.”

“You mean guessing.”

“Educated guessing.” He corrected; Natsu snorted. 

“Come on, Zeref,” He groaned, “I just froze my brain cells away, take pity on me.”

“My poor, little brother,” His sarcasm all but dripped from his mouth as he folded his hands together, expression softening as he glanced around the room again, “worried he will lose what brain cells he has left. Whatever are we to do?”

“Oi!” Natsu snapped, his pitiful expression dropping to one of outrage, “Have you been hanging around Gray or something? I didn’t take ya here to be reminded of that jerk!”

If it were any other day, Zeref may have taken that bait. Discussing Natsu’s friends and their inability to enjoy a day together without insulting another within an hour had always been an interesting subject for him. While he was the oldest and his ability to make friends not lacking, Zeref often kept to himself and even then, his own aquatinences usually bickered among themselves rather than insult him; something he had observed countless times, but once mentioned, Natsu claimed he didn’t understand how friends worked. 

So he took to studying Natsu’s so-called friends instead, picking them apart every chance he had. Except he couldn’t be bothered now, his interest far too taken with Natsu’s strange behavior. Coffee shops and avoiding the subject? Oftentimes Natsu’s penchant for deflecting only occurred when he’d caused some mischief and Zeref was determined to solve the mystery placed before him. If only he could catch some sort of hint…

“Will you stop looking around like a weirdo!” Natsu’s gripe pulled Zeref from his thoughts and his lips curved. A soft, small smile that many would miss if they hadn’t the mind to pay attention. 

“So, whatever it is,” he drawled, casting Natsu a sidelong stare, “you’re afraid I’ll notice if I pay attention to our surroundings is that right?”

“No!” The denial came far too quickly to be believed, “Listen, I’ll get you another coffee and pay for the whole thing if you promise to stop looking!” 

Tempting, but, “I haven’t finished my cup.” He said plainly. Natsu groaned. 

“Dammit, I knew bringing you here was a bad idea. Now she’s gonna notice!”

And there it was. Zeref’s grin grew by two sizes as Natsu realized his error, gaping like a fish out of water while his ears turned red. 

“Ahh,” He intoned, smile pleasant to mask his curiosity, “so, we’ve been coming here all week for a girl, under the pretense of spending time together?” Natsu flinched, turning his gaze towards the nearest window sheepishly. 

“No-” He said, but after a second of staring, Natsu blurted, “... yeah.”

“Should I have gone back home early then?” He asked, thinking back towards the piles of essays he still had to grade. Working out of town at a prestigious university didn’t leave him much time to visit family, he took his time with Natsu very seriously. Brows furrowed as Zeref considered the thought that Natsu possibly didn’t see their time together the same way, “You could have told me…”

“No, no, no!” This time, the denial was genuine and Natsu scowled, “Don’t pull that crap on me, Zeref, that’s cheating. If I didn’t want ya here, I’d just say it and you know it!”

Well, that was true. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes burning in frustration, “You better be.” The tension rose and fell like water, giving both brothers a moment to regroup their thoughts. Zeref resumed his perusal of the shop and Natsu began poking his straw into the frozen substance he was drinking. 

“So,” He began again after the low chatter of the shop grew louder than their own breathing, “why come here then?”

Zeref was expecting Natsu to deny and deflect again, but was pleasantly surprised when his straw battle ended and he looked towards Zeref with an expression matching that of a lost puppy. Or maybe his own cat when a can of wet food was clearly seen on the counter, but left unopened. He let Natsu take his time, finding his impatient brother’s sudden need to collect his thoughts endearing. Whatever it was, his impulsive brother took it seriously. 

It gave him enough time to watch the room again. The long line had dwindled and one of the cashiers was now roaming the lobby with a broom and dustpan, picking up any trash she could find while emptying the bins. Her hair was a pretty golden blonde that reminded Zeref of his fiance, but the sashay in her step was quite different. His attention stayed on her long enough for a passing customer to block his view and he chose then to finish his coffee. The bitter taste that crossed his tongue was now room temperature and he grimaced, plopping the cup back to the table in revulsion.

Natsu snickered causing Zeref’s frown to deepen, “Pfft, shoulda got tea. You know they sell that here right?” No, he did not know, but rather than admit to it, he cleared his throat and stared Natsu down with a droll expression that left the other squirming in his seat. 

“Okay!” Natsu relented, scratching the back of his head, “Look, the thing is, I don’t really know why I keep wanting to come here. I just ....” He sighed, sharp features softening while the earlier blush returned along his cheeks. Zeref feared his brother would grow silent again, but he continued after a few seconds, “You ever just see someone smile, or hear them laugh and feel like you just gotta keep hearing it?”

He straightened, making it obvious he was scanning the room for the subject. “So it’s one of the girls here then? That’s interesting-”

“Zeref!” Natsu barked, all but leaping across the table to force him back into his seat. “Don’t just look around like that! Ugh, you know you might be right, I must be off to be worrying about how we look in public”

“Ah, that’s right, people tend to misinterpret actions like that.”

“You’re only JUST realizing that,” He replied, “how am I the younger brother here?”

“You were born five years after me.”

He groaned and Natsu’s gelled hair spikes crunched as his head met the table, “That’s not what I meant!”

Zeref wanted to ask what else he could mean when his answer was the only valid explanation, but chose to shut his mouth instead. The blonde employee was tentatively approaching their table and he realized, too late, that her concerned expression was fixated on Natsu’s slumped shoulders. 

She cleared her throat, “Um, is everything okay over here? He’s not feeling sick is he?”

The speed in which Natsu jolted from his chair sent the plastic seat careening to the floor and Zeref’s brows arched so high they were lost in his black fringe. The echoing clatter through the shop turned many heads, onlookers curious to the source before returning to their own drinks. Zeref smiled softly, watching as panic flickered in his brother’s eyes as he rushed to reset the chair. 

“Fine!” He said, “totally fine. Even meant to knock the chair over, honest! I wasn’t shocked or surprised or…”

This was a side of Natsu that Zeref had never seen. It was sheepish, panicked, nervous and many other emotions all at once that he couldn’t name. A flush colored Natsu’s cheeks and ears, almost matching the lightness of his hair and he chuckled awkwardly at the employee, scratching the back of his head with a wide, infectious grin. 

The employee at first looked ready to fall into a waterfall of apologies for startling Natsu, but his claims otherwise shifted her expression to one of amusement. She watched him place the chair down, glanced towards Zeref - who merely shrugged at the spectacle- and giggled, “Oh sure, I get guys jolting out of their seats before me all the time. No big deal!”

“Really?” Natsu’s voice seemed oddly breathless, eyes glued to the smile that brightened her face. 

She winked. “Oh, yes. They weren’t regulars like you are though.”

“W-wait you remember me?”

“Well, duh, what sort of employee would I be if I didn’t recognize the customers who come here all the time?”

At that moment, Zeref’s ears tuned out the conversation, dark eyes looking from blonde to brother as his interest rose. This was surprising, not only did Natsu react to this girl as if he’d been stung by a bee, she seemed to react in her own way. Her smile mirrored his own, when he complimented the drink she had made, her face flushed in pride- and both seemed to almost forget that Zeref was even there. 

That suited him just fine, expression growing ever soft without his notice. His attention returned to their conversation in time to catch Natsu blundering through small talk that made Zeref mentally cringe. 

“Yeah, just been coming here after classes and all,” He was saying, tilting his head towards Zeref, “thought today I wanted my brother to taste how great the coffee was here for himself.”

“Well that’s cute.” She replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other- her gaze wandered off along the room, checking for needy customers, before her eyes locked on Zeref, who found himself suddenly aware of how much coffee was left in his cup, as well as the name listed on her badge, “How do you like it here?”

Natsu gave him a pleading stare as if he expected a monster to come crawling out of his mouth. Zeref covered the mug with his hand and cleared his throat. “I’m more of a tea drinker.”

A sudden foot jamming into his shin told Zeref he had not said what Natsu had hoped and the girl’s smile dropped, rallying himself, he continued, “Though the store is well kept and I’ve been informed you have many types of teas here, so I’m willing to taste test on my next visit,” Her smile brightened -as did Natsu’s- and Zeref made a mental note to pay him back for the attack on his leg.

“Perfect! I’d love to see you both again,” She said, leaning over to grab Natsu’s empty cup, “Would you like a refill or another scone?”

Zeref quickly interjected before his brother ordered half the menu just to keep talking to her. “No, thank you, Lucy. I think we’re finishing up.”

She blinked, stunned, her back straightened as a pleased hum escaped her. “Perfect, let me know if you change your mind,” as she turned to continue her duties, Natsu stared in silence. 

“How…” He asked once she was out of ear shot, emptying another trash bin, “how did you know her name?!”

“I read.” 

“Eh?”

He sighed and said drolly, “Her name tag?”

There really wasn’t a response Natsu could give that didn’t make him sound ridiculous. He gaped, jaw opening and closing as he searched for words, but eventually gave up. Crossing his arms, Natsu protruded his bottom lip out into the perfect pout and began to sulk.

The rest of their visit was uneventful as it filled with back and forth banter, comfortable silences and Natsu’s head constantly tilting to look in the direction of Lucy, who bustled about with a swing in her hips and sparkle in her eye. The attraction was obvious. A little too obvious. Every time their gazes met from across the shop, she would smile and wave while Natsu attempted to appear calm and aloof. He failed each time. 

As they were finally preparing to leave, dropping tips on the table, Zeref’s decision had been made. He was going to push this budding tension through the door and watch how it progressed. His brother obviously liked her and what better way to learn of her own feelings than to approach her head on?

Natsu didn’t suspect a thing. Stuck between grabbing his jacket and scarf while being distracted by Lucy in the meantime, he never noticed Zeref’s sudden move to action. A subtle raise of his hand, waving two fingers to flag her down. Acknowledging the call, Lucy turned to her coworker, a shorter girl with blue hair, whispered a few parting words and left the counter soon after. Natsu’s distracted on and off staring ended as soon as she made it to the table.   
  
“Did you need anything else?” She asked pleasantly, already pulling a pen from the bun of her hair and a pad from her apron, “I can get something to go if you’d like.”   
  
“No, that won't be necessary,” Zeref’s answer puzzled Lucy and Natsu both, causing both to stare at him, expressions mirroring each other. Confusion and slight annoyance twitched at her lip, but Zeref paid it no mind, “I just noticed Natsu here seems quite taken with you, and wondered if you could possibly trade numbers to get to know each other better.”

Natsu choked on his own saliva and sputtered, “W-wait a minute, what the hell are you-”

“-Uhm!!!” Lucy’s face blossomed to a shade of red that normally would have led Zeref to the nearest phone to dial emergency services, “Could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you…”

“Natsu thinks you have a pretty smile.” Zeref saw no reason to deny her request as he purposefully avoided looking in the direction of Natsu and his flailing arms, “Said something about wanting to see it every time he comes in. I just thought actually getting to know you would benefit over buying strawberry creams three times a week.”

“Dude,” Natsu’s hiss cut in between them as he rounded the corner of the table, shoving Zeref with his elbow, “Don’t say that! What are you trying to do?”

“Wingman.” The simple answer floored Natsu and Lucy finally reacted, brows narrowing as her friendly expression turned cold. Zeref frowned and felt his stomach twist into knots. Being angry was not what he was expecting…

“Are you two…” Lucy began, voice dropping a few decibels, “making fun of me?”

Ah, well that certainly didn’t go the way he imagined it. In fact, Natsu looking murderous and Lucy looking ready to call for assistance was the exact opposite of his plans and he stared at the two quizzically, “I assure you I meant no harm.”

“No!” Natsu interjected, rustling his hands into his hair, the frustration billowed off him with every shake of his head, “That’s just- … Zeref doesn’t make fun of people.” Zeref’s chest swelled at being defended, glad to know Natsu would at least attempt at clearing the misunderstanding, but squinted when he continued, “unless they’re me, but I think that’s more a brother thing than a bullying thing…”

“A rude assessment,” Zeref said, “I’m only trying to help.”

Whatever Natsu was going to say in return was drowned out by Lucy clicking her tongue, looking between the two exasperatedly. She brandished her pen at both of them as if it were a weapon, lips thinned out into a tight frown. Natsu’s eyes crossed to watch the makeshift weapon, but Zeref kept his stare forward, eyes wide as he puzzled over what could have gone wrong with the situation. Did she have someone already? Or did she not find Natsu pleasing to look at? He would have to reassess his actions if that were the case-

“You mean,” Her voice brought Zeref from his thoughts as the entire situation dawned on her, realization making her swallow and stutter over her words, “Y-you really ARE trying to get me to possibly date your brother?”

His frown matched her own, feeling offended, “Getting to know each other, yes. I thought it was obvious.”

The silence between them grew heavy as Natsu attempted to disappear inside his own jacket, Lucy staring them both down in embarrassment and Zeref looking between the two of them while wondering just what the hold up was. Not once had Natsu tried to deny Zeref’s words and he had only spoken the truth, so why couldn’t she give a simple yes or no? Did it require more thought? He made a quiet promise to himself that he’d ask Mavis the moment he got home. 

Something told him his fiance would either find the situation hilarious, or she would shed light on the mystery that was Lucy’s reaction. He’d accept either outcome. Until then, he was stuck staring between the two would-be attracted people and cleared his throat. It wasn’t until Lucy’s coworker called her back to the counter that the tension ceased and all three of them relaxed, pulled from the awkward scene and thrusted back into reality that they were in a Coffee Shop and clearly taking up one of the employee’s time.

“Ask me again,” Lucy said and both boys lifted their heads, eyes wide. 

“Pardon?” Zeref said.

“.... what?” Natsu monotoned, sounding as if all his energy had been drained. 

Another shout for her to resume work and Lucy flinched, nibbling her lip as she wrung her fingers through her apron.”If you come here next week and ask me again, I’ll…. I’ll give you my number.”

At first, Zeref thought she was wanting both of them to come again and opened his mouth to correct her. He would be busy with classes come then and did not have the time to make another three hour drive to have coffee, but her implication struck him before the words could tumble forth. He looked to Natsu, waiting for his response, but he was staring at Lucy as if he’d never seen her before, face paling as the seconds ticked. 

Deciding to take a leaf out of Natsu’s book, Zeref kicked him in the shin and he started up like a jumped car, “Uh- Y-yeah!” 

Not as articulate as Zeref hoped, but it was better than nothing. It satisfied Lucy as she moved to join her coworker, but not before stopping at the edge of the counter to shout back at them, “And it has to be YOU that asks, not your brother!”

She grinned shyly and with that parting shot still echoing in the heads of both boths, resumed her work. Zeref looked to Natsu, while Natsu continued watching Lucy. The line that formed at the counter moved along as more coffee, cappuccinos and other caffeinated substances were created and finally, Natsu broke from the spell and glared at Zeref ruefully. Smirking, Zeref urged him towards the front doors to quickly make their exit.

“I believe that makes me the greatest wingman, ever.” He stated, voice calm and content as they continued on down the street. 

Natsu jammed his hands into his pockets, ears red and poking out from his scarf and he scowled, “Never, ever, do that again. Seriously. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I’d rather anyone but you trying to wingman me, got that?”

Zeref paused in his steps and pouted, “Well, that’s just rude. You should be thanking me.”

And the younger brother thanked Zeref in the only way he knew how, raising his middle finger to the sky. They continued their trek down the road while a cold wind blew, but the clouds were clear and white and despite Natsu’s embarrassment, Zeref took note of the most important thing of all:

Natsu never stopped smiling. 


End file.
